1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to printers for computer systems. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for configuring print data for print jobs based on the document-processing capabilities of printers used to execute the print jobs.
2. Related Art
Printing may facilitate a variety of personal and/or business activities. For example, documents may be printed within a business for design, marketing, accounting, review, recordkeeping, planning, and/or notification purposes. Similarly, a user may print pictures and/or greeting cards for display and/or sharing with friends, family, and/or acquaintances.
However, different types of print settings and/or printer capabilities may be required to produce optimal print output for various types of documents. For example, a Portable Document Format (PDF) file may be associated with the highest fidelity and/or quality of print output. However, PDF files may not be compatible with printers that do not support PDF printing. Moreover, printers that support PDF printing may be unable to process large PDF files that exceed the memory limits of the printers and/or PDF files with font formats, encryption, compression formats, bit depths, transparency, and/or color spaces that are not supported by the printers. In other words, the printing of documents may be limited by a printer's document-processing capabilities with respect to different document sizes, document formats, and/or extensions to the document formats.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for facilitating the printing of documents associated with various document sizes, document formats, and/or document format extensions on printers with different document-processing capabilities.